The man who dies & the girl that brings him back
by Holly Hologram
Summary: Rory must wait a long time for Amy guarding the Pandorica, but it just shows how much he cares. Fluff. T to be safe. This was a paper for class originally but then I turned it into this. First story so please be gentle. Full name of story inside.


**The Man Who Dies and Dies Again and the Girl That Brings Him Back**

The Doctor fastened River's Vortex Manipulator to his wrist. I stared up at the Pandorica

nodding.  
"This box needs a guard. I killed the last one," I stated knowing what I have to do now.

The Doctor had begun to pace.

"No. Rory, no. Don't even think about it," retorted the Doctor with a frown on his face.

"She'll be all alone," I stated.

"She won't even feel it," He corrected. I quickly turned my head back to him frowning.

"Yeah, you bet she won't," I huffed. The Doctor walked back over to me. His face was

wrinkled with fret.

"Two thousand years, Rory. You won't even sleep. You'll be conscious every second. It

would drive you mad," warned the Doctor. I kept gazing up at the box that had so quickly

become Amy's prison.

"Will she be safer if I stay? Look me in the eye and tell me she wouldn't be safer," I

questioned sternly now directly in front of the Doctor.

"Rory, you—" started the Doctor.

"Answer me!" I demanded.

"Yes. Obviously," relented the Doctor.

"Then how could I leave her," I objected as I looked back up at the box.

"Why do you have to be so... human?" grumbled the Doctor frustratingly though clenched teeth.

"Because right now I'm not," I reminded. I walked over to were I had left my helmet.

"Listen to me. This is the last bit of advice you're going to get in a very long time,"

exclaimed the Doctor ,as he pushed buttons on the Vortex Manipulator, " You're living plastic but

you're not immortal. I have no idea how long you'll last."

"And you're not indestructible," the Doctor pointed out whilst wagging his finger at me,

"Stay away from heat. And radio signals when they come along."

"You can't heal or repair yourself. Any damage is permanent," cautioned the Doctor , "So

for God's sake, however bored you get, stay out of— ." One last push of a button and a flash and

he was gone. I looked round quickly to make sure he had really gone. I unsheathed my sword

ready to fight any who dare try to open or harm this box. After a moment I sank down to sit

leaning against the side of the box my sword still at the ready.

It had been several hours since the Doctor left. I couldn't hear anyone above. If I could

just look at her quick enough... No! I needed to stay strong.

"It's my fault she is here." I though. I let out a small sigh of air. My Roman demeanor

shattered.

"That's right. This all my fault," I choked. I placed my hand on the Pandorica, letting

my fingers trace the cracks, curves, and divots that formed patterns on its surface. It felt cool to

the touch but I could feel warmth radiating from its core.

"Amy," I whispered in a tone more common of guilt and sorrow than anything else. Amy

wouldn't like this. She would look at me to make sure I was properly cross with myself before

she tried anything. Then she would say something like "Stop mucking about stupid face. Your

not my Rory when you're like this." I laughed remembering her face. I took a deep breath. The

stale air of the chamber calmed my mind. I felt tears start to crash down my face. I guess it can't

calm me enough.

I gasped softly,"Amy". The Doctor said she would be fine once she got a sample of

her living DNA. That she would come back. I smacked my fist hard against the box furious.

"Amy," I stormed, "I want you to know how sorry I am. I couldn't control it. I'm still a

thing. I'm still the thing that shot you dead. A Nestene duplicate, I think that's what the Doctor

called it. It means I'm just a big hunk of plastic, alien robot with memory software. That's

technically what I am physically but that doesn't change who I am." I had begun to cry again.

I sniffed, "I'm still Rory Williams from Legworth, your boyfriend, your fiancée. I'm still

the man who fell in love with all your craziness. The man who would do what ever it takes to

make sure you're safe. I know you are not used to me this way Amy, but it is my job to protect

you now."

I paused thinking, "No this isn't just to protect you now. This has and always will be

my job. From the moment I met you to the day I finally had the gall to admit my feelings to you.

To the day I asked you to marry me. I have always tried in my own way to protect you from any

harm. Whether that be by playing "The Raggedy Doctor" with you or fighting off vampires, evil

alien old people, talking lizards, Cybermen, and any thing in this universe. I will protect you for

as long as I can last, for as long as you are stuck ,half dead in stasis, in this box, and for as long

as you stay my wife."

I chuckled, "You know even if that wasn't enough I could still name more reasons. Right

now it's the end of the universe. 102 AD. Every light, every planet, every star is gone now except

us. Even now that all the stars have gone out I still know of one."

" I swear the moment I met you I though you could have been from the stars the way you

went on," I laughed.

"You were the only girl I ever took any interest in," I explained.

"I remember when Mel called me yours. You thought I couldn't be yours cause you

though I was gay. You said you had seen me practically everyday since we were kids and you

had never seen me take interest in a girl," I smiled.

"You didn't realize until then ,after I had started to run down your stairs too embarrass to

face you coming to realization, that you were the only girl I was interested in," I admitted.

"How could I not be interested in you with your bright ways, your shining eyes, your

gorgeous smile, your fantastic laugh, and all the other things that are brilliant about you," I

surmised smiling to myself as I pictured her in my mind.

"You are my star. You light my way even now in this dark, dreary chamber while you are

shut up in a box. I know that the moment that you get out of this thing I will be able to see you,

hold you, and kiss you again. I want to try and be the first thing you see when you get out. That

is why I am staying here with you," I vowed tightening my grip on my sword.

"I have died for you time and time again and I will keep dieing for you if it means that

you are safe," I insisted knowing she wouldn't want me to die even for her.

"I don't know how but each time I die you always find a way to bring me back. This time

it's my turn. My turn to bring you back," I asserted.

"Sometimes love is for a moment, sometimes love is for a lifetime. Sometimes a moment

is a lifetime. That is why I will do what ever it takes to get back my moments with you, even if I

have to wait two thousand years. I love you, Amy Pond and that is all I need to get through this,"

I promised this to her. I stood back at attention ready to fight. To fight for the universe, a chance

for the Doctor and his probably ridiculous plan, and to fight for our moments.

**I would love to know how I did so please rate and review. This is my first and I hope to make more.**


End file.
